


All You Can Eat.

by goatboy_dotjpeg



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Strade, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, Feeding Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, he's a little out of character but I was horny while writing this, strade is fat stop drawing him as a twunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatboy_dotjpeg/pseuds/goatboy_dotjpeg
Summary: Just another day full of Strade having to fulfill his captor's weird fetishes. This time, though, he actually finds himself getting into it.
Relationships: Strade (BTD/TNR)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	All You Can Eat.

A couple weeks had passed since the initial incident with Strade, and things were pretty good for what they were. Kody had gotten him fitted with one of the shock collars, and he wore the small remote on a cord around his neck at all times.  
At first he kept it set high enough to at least stun Strade if he tried to attack him, but as of a few days ago he had turned it down to a low jolt to correct small actions.   
Kody stood in front of the stove, stirring the boiling pasta. Strade sat at the table across from him, messing awkwardly with the metal collar. He wasn’t very hungry, but that never mattered to Kody.  
The smaller male made three meals for him every day, and simply not eating wasn’t an option. If Strade refused to eat he simply used the collar until he complied.   
Things were.... Rough at first, to say the least. Kody wouldn’t take no for an answer, and refused to listen when Strade complained that he just couldn’t eat anymore. He often ended up throwing up onto the floor and then being forced to clean it up. But after a while Kody started to become more familiar with Strade’s limits  
He sat the large bowl of steaming pasta down onto the table and placed a plate in front of Strade. He pulled up a chair and put his own plate on the table before sitting down.  
He scooped a large serving of pasta onto his own plate, and an even larger heap onto Strade’s. He smiled at him and waited for him to take his first bite, which he did resentfully. Strade stared at him, eyes burning with hatred as he chewed his food.   
He was already full by the time he finished the large helping Kody had thrown onto his plate, but he knew that things were only getting started. He exhaled as Kody scooped more pasta onto his plate. Strade slowly made his way through half of his seconds before he stopped, needing some sort of break.  
“Don’t stop,” Kody said softly, “You’re almost there,” he held the remote in his hand and raised his eyebrows at Strade, who got the message and winced. He miserably shoveled another bite of food into his mouth.   
He eventually finished the second serving, but that wasn’t enough for Kody, as he plopped two more scoops of food onto the plate, “finish what you can of this, okay?” Strade had only recently started finishing two plates, so he didn’t expect him to get through much of the third.  
Strade avoided making eye contact with Kody. His stomach hurt like hell and he felt so close to being sick, but he knew he wasn’t done until he was on the brink of vomiting.  
Kody watched intently, having already finished his own meal. He eventually let Strade stop when he noticed he could barely keep his food down.  
Strade sat back in his chair, relieved. He knew things were only over for a short time, since Kody did this three times a day every day, but this was dinner, which meant that things were done until tomorrow.  
He had to admit, though, this was definitely much preferred to being stabbed or electrocuted, even though those things hadn’t quite stopped either. Kody had agreed not to hurt him anymore unless he had to, which wasn’t too bad of a deal. As long as he listened, he wouldn’t get shocked, and Kody had recently invested in some sort of numbing agent so he could indulge his violent urges without actually hurting Strade.  
Kody got up from the table and took the dishes to the sink where he’d have Strade wash them later. He stood behind Strade, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.  
“You did such a good job tonight,” he said, reaching down and rubbing his stomach, “you must feel so full,” He squeezed his stomach gently.  
Strade shifted uncomfortably, he definitely did not enjoy being groped, especially when he already felt vomit rising in his throat. But he had no choice but to let Kody do as he pleased. His hands traveled north, squishing his breasts.   
Strade’s stomach groaned loudly, and he winced as he felt his insides churning up the unhealthy amount of food he had ingested. Kody smiled, kissing his cheek and grabbing his stomach with both hands.  
“Such a soft, plump boy,” he whispered, “you’re getting so big now…” This observation upset Strade slightly, especially because he knew it was true.   
He had managed to put on almost twenty pounds over the past two weeks, and it was quite noticeable. His pants were slightly too tight now, and he started to notice stretch marks on different parts of his body, especially his stomach and thighs.   
Kody left the kitchen area and entered the living room, flopping down onto the couch and turning on the television. He looked back at Strade, who was still sitting at the table, and patted the empty cushion beside him.  
Strade reluctantly obeyed, sitting down on the couch as well. He stiffened as he felt Kody scoot closer to him, leaning up against his shoulder. Strade avoided looking at him, he already knew what he wanted.   
Kody always seemed to want sex after a meal, so he didn’t really understand he didn’t just ask for it instead of putting on this weird, seduction act. It wasn’t like Strade had a choice either way, so he guessed it didn’t matter.  
He started to rub Strade’s thigh, squeezing him gently as he leaned over and kissed his cheek. Strade gripped the couch fabric, it absolutely infuriated him to be treated like someone’s whore. He wanted nothing more than to strangle Kody to death, but he knew that wasn’t happening anytime soon with how careful he was.  
Kody started kissing his neck, biting and sucking his skin to be sure and leave hickeys. He placed a hand on his chest and pushed slightly, signaling for him to lay down. Strade looked at him angrily and shook his head, resulting in a warning shock from the collar.  
He gave in and laid down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He noted the different patterns in the popcorn texture as he felt Kody climb on top of him. He listened for the familiar hummings of the house as his clothes were removed, and he shivered slightly as he felt the cold air against his skin.  
Kody removed his own clothes as well, feeling his skin rub against Strade’s as he laid on top of him. He kissed him passionately, exploring his mouth with his tongue. Strade didn’t kiss back at first, but quickly began to participate after a press of the remote’s red button.  
Kody held Strade’s head in his hands, keeping him close and not letting him go. He ran his fingers through his oily hair, tugging slightly as they made out.   
Strade stifled a moan as Kody began to grind down onto him, rubbing their cocks together to generate friction. It felt good and he hated it. He hated it so, so much. As much as he enjoyed being the one in charge and causing pain, he found a weird part of himself being turned on by being taken advantage of like this. He started moving his hips, pushing up against Kody’s crotch.  
His face turned bright red as he felt something brush against his entrance, and he mouthed a silent curse as he felt Kody shove two fingers inside. “You’re so nice and tight…” Kody murmured softly. Strade looked away, almost enjoying the compliment.  
Strade clasped a hand over his mouth as he felt Kody curl his fingers. He exhaled shakily as the other male massaged his prostate. He wanted this to stop immediately, not because it was painful or unpleasant, but because he felt ashamed of liking it.   
He’d managed to put up a decent act of despising their sex so far --though it obviously wasn’t an act at first-- but with each session he found himself giving in a little more. He knew Kody would catch on eventually, and that he would absolutely humiliate him for it, and that worried him greatly.  
“Alright,” Said Kody as he removed his fingers, “I think that’s enough foreplay.” He forced his fingers into Strade’s mouth, who began to gag. He already felt sick from overeating, and the dirty fingers down his throat didn’t help anything.   
Kody spat on his dick before pressing it against Strade’s hole. He roughly shoved himself inside, moaning softly as he felt Strade’s warm insides around him. He leaned over him and started to rub his stomach, “I hope you’re not too full,” he said teasingly, “‘cause I’m gonna go ahead and fill you up again.”  
Strade instinctively pulled away from his touch at first, but found himself relaxing as Kody’s warm hands caressed his body. He tensed as he felt him grab his stomach, squeezing him, but not hard enough to hurt.   
Kody kneaded and squished his soft flesh, “You’re doing so well,” he praised as he gripped Strade’s love handles, “such a big, soft boy.”  
Strade blushed and looked away. Sure, he’d managed to put on a few pounds over the past two weeks, but it wasn’t that much, was it?  
He’d never been super insecure about his size, but if Kody kept feeding him like this, he saw himself becoming a lot more bothered by it. He looked down at himself, he didn’t remember having that much stomach to grab.  
He looked up at Kody, the other male wasn’t exactly what you’d call skinny. Proportionally, he was probably slightly bigger than strade. In general, it was somewhat hard to compare the two, since they had significantly different body types.  
Kody was very much pear shaped, and he had noticeably feminine hips. If you broke down his body into shapes, it was mostly circles and curves.  
Strade, on the other hand, was more stocky and apple shaped. He was significantly taller, and slightly muscular. But in places like his stomach and thighs, he was quite round and soft.   
Strade blinked, snapping out of his thoughts as he felt a new pressure on his stomach. It was distinctly internal, and he quickly realized it came from Kody’s thrusts getting harder and deeper.   
He felt vomit rise in his throat, the back and forth motion and the feeling of his insides getting pounded were shaking up the contents of his stomach. Kody noticed the sick look on his face and smiled, “what’s wrong?” he asked between strokes, “is someone’s tummy getting upset?” he mocked.  
Strade growled, almost hoping he did throw up so he could ruin this for Kody. He squirmed uncomfortably under the younger male, trying to steady himself and settle his stomach.  
Kody leaned down, running his tongue over Strade’s nipple. Strade shivered, the feeling of Kody’s warm, wet mouth on his sensitive flesh made him moan quietly. He froze, hoping that maybe Kody hadn’t noticed. But it was clear from the smile on his face that he had.  
“You’re so damn cute,” he purred, “especially when you try so hard to keep yourself quiet but you can’t. Why don’t you just go ahead and moan for me? I wanna hear it.”  
“Hell no,” he hissed, before receiving a shock from the collar. He shook his head, which earned him a stronger jolt of electricity. Kody turned up the dial a couple times before Strade finally gave in.   
He swallowed his pride, and the next time he felt Kody’s cock hit his prostate he allowed himself to make noise. His moans were low and husky, almost sounding more pained than pleasured. Some of them weren’t too vocal, just a soft, “mmm…” But others were deep and throaty.   
Subconsciously, Strade could feel himself getting into it. Deep down he knew he wanted more, but he was much too proud to admit it. But even so, he could feel his pride slipping away with his will to fight. It was so much easier, and way less painful, to just give Kody what he wanted, and what Strade found himself starting to want too. What was the point in fighting anymore? The chances of him getting out of this situation were slim to none.   
He started to move his hips, falling into line with Kody’s rhythm. Kody noticed, grinning down at him smugly.  
“I take it you like this?” he teased, “does it feel good?”  
Strade looked away, but nodded slightly.  
“I wanna hear you say it,” said Kody, “tell me how good it feels.”  
Strade hesitated, he still resented being told what to do, but eventually he gave in.  
“It feels really good…” he muttered, “I really… like it when you… fuck me…” his voice trailed off into an inaudible whisper. His face felt red hot with embarrassment.  
“That’s a good boy,” he praised, “you wanna know what I like? I like your soft body, and your squishy belly, and your big round ass. I like it so much and it drives me crazy,” He started thrusting faster.  
Strade let himself moan as Kody quickened his pace. He hit his g-spot over and over, and Strade could feel his dick producing precum. Kody’s words were swimming through his head, he hadn’t been complimented like that since… Sano.  
As much as he enjoyed being feared and powerful, he had to admit that it felt nice to let himself be praised and treated. As sick as it made him feel, he almost enjoyed eating for Kody. It was such a simple act, but the kindness and tenderness in his voice when he praised him for finishing his food felt so nice to hear. And the way he admired his body only fueled Strade’s ego and confidence. It was like he was still in control over Kody, in a way.   
Kody adjusted his position slightly. He smirked, grabbing Strade’s legs and holding them over his shoulders. Strade scowled at him, he still didn’t much appreciate being treated like a little whore.  
“Why don’t you go ahead and stroke your cock for me?” asked Kody, “make yourself cum all over your stomach, okay?”  
Strade nodded silently and began jerking himself off. He grunted softly, the pleasure from his ass mixing with the pleasure from his dick was incredible. His precum smeared all over his hand, and he purposefully made eye contact with Kody as he licked it off.  
“God, you’re such a slut,” he said, “do you really like the taste of cum that much?”   
“I guess so,” Strade responded huskily, “why don’t you come get a taste?”  
Kody leaned forward and crashed his mouth into Strade’s. This time he kissed back just as passionately. Their tongues wrestled as drool soaked their lips and dripped down their chins.  
Kody could feel himself getting close. Desperate to cum, he made long, fast thrusts with his hips. Strade’s tight insides stroked his cock, he moaned softly as he buried his shaft deep inside the warm, wet hole.   
He wanted to cum. He wanted to cum so bad. He wanted to fill Strade to the brim with his hot, sticky seed. Everytime he came inside him, it was like he was marking him as his own, and that was the best feeling of all.  
Strade wanted it too. He wanted to feel the scalding liquid shooting inside of him, he wanted to cum all over his full stomach, and most of all, he wanted to hear how good he was doing.   
“A-Am I doing good..?” He asked softly.  
“Yes, baby, you’re doing amazing,” Kody said as he ran his fingers through Strade’s hair, “you’re doing so damn good. I’m gonna cum so hard.”   
He looked down at Strade, he was an absolute mess. He was dripping sweat, he had precum all over his hands, saliva smeared around his mouth, and the most lewd expression on his bright red face.  
Kody couldn’t take it anymore, he came deep inside Strade and his thrusting slowed to a stop.  
Strade whimpered as he felt his hot sperm filling his ass. The sensation was enough to push him over the edge, and he came onto his stomach, just as Kody had instructed.  
They were both sweaty and panting. Kody laid down on top of Strade, careful not to put enough pressure on his stomach to make him vomit. Strade wrapped one arm around him and used the other to cover his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to just sleep.  
As they snuggled, Kody gently kissed his neck and chest. He rested his head under his chin, and he could hear his heart beating faintly.   
Kody’s hair tickled Strade’s neck at first, his plush, feathery curls rubbed against his skin, but eventually he got used to it. He pet his hair gently, kissing the top of his head. Normally he would never be this affectionate, but he really didn’t care anymore.  
He rubbed Kody’s back, noting the silkiness of his soft ivory skin. He always considered it pointless for him to use lotions and moisturizers, but right now he was glad he did.  
Kody lazily grabbed his hand, holding it close to himself tight. Strade’s hands were rough and slightly calloused, but he didn’t mind. It was a familiar feeling he’d grown used to.   
Eventually sleep overcame the two of them, and the couch ended up being their bed for the night.


End file.
